An integrated circuit (IC) or chip may include multiple cores or processors and memory devices and a switch that arbitrates the communication among the devices. For instance, a cross bar switch connects the devices and arbitrates available slots for communicating among the devices. Typically, switch components and devices on the IC are not placed near enough to be able to communicate in one clock cycle. Thus, communications among the devices are split into latch stages and usually it takes multiple cycles to pass information back and forth among the devices.